


Visiting Spock or How Jim Got Mini Pon Farr

by IvanW



Series: The Bond Between Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pon Farr, Sexual Content, Slash, The Bond Between Them (story related)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock visit Ambassador Spock on New Vulcan and after an evening spent with an affectionate old Vulcan, a jealous, possessive Spock takes Kirk back to the Enterprise to remind him which Spock he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being bonded to a Vulcan has its pluses. Pon Farr being the major one. All the talk of being hurt by it and the fear and all that. I can tell you at first, yeah, maybe I was concerned. But it’s not like Spock isn’t pretty damn awesome in bed normally, you know?

And he’s also really possessive and kind of jealous and that can lead to sort of a mini-Pon Farr. Which is full of awesomeness.

Two years into our five year mission Spock and I got the chance to visit Ambassador Spock. I’d been in touch with him, though Spock never really did like that, and he never really explained why since he kept sort of in touch with him as well.

“If you would rather dine with Sarek, Spock, I totally get it. We can meet back on the Enterprise when we’re both done.”

“I spoke to my father and he was agreeable to dining with the two of us tomorrow evening. There is no need for changing our plans now, Captain.”

I always knew two things when Spock resorted to calling me Captain. Either we were doing our duties on the ship or on a planet or he was mildly irritated with me. When he was really pissed I became James Kirk. Of course he was never really pissed as that was an emotion. So he claimed repeatedly.

“You just seem uncomfortable dining with Spock. “

Spock made his Spock face. “I am not uncomfortable, Captain. My counterpart expects both of us.”

“Does it bug you?’

“Bug?”

“Bother, annoy, irritate. That kind of thing. That I call Spock also Spock.”

“It is his name, Jim. Why would that be bothersome?”

I shrugged. “We’re almost there. How do I look?”

“You look as aesthetically pleasing as always.” He raised an eyebrow. “I fail to see why it matters.”

“I don’t want to look scruffy for Spock. The other Spock.”

Spock stopped before the ambassador’s door and tapped lightly. The door opened almost immediately to reveal the elderly Spock.

“Jim,” Ambassador Spock said eagerly. “It is remarkably good to see you, old friend.”

I grinned. “It’s pretty damn awesome to see you too.” I went forward and threw my arms around the old Vulcan. He closed his arms around me and hugged me almost as tight. I glanced at Spock. My Spock. “You remember the old ball and chain?”

Spock barely restrained himself from glaring at me. “Mr. Spock.”

“Mr. Spock. Come in, come in. Both of you. I have tea waiting and I have been preparing a feast all day.”

I laughed as I went past a stony Spock. “A Vulcan feast? This I have to see. I didn’t know Vulcans allowed themselves to feast.”

Spock closed the door after us and walked calmly to the ambassador’s breakfast bar. I had already perched myself onto a stool.

“You got that tea you guys like to drink?”

Spock sat next to me closer than I suspected was quite necessary.

“Of course.” The ambassador placed a cup in front of each of us.   

“Is there anything you need help with?” Spock asked.

“No, I have it. It will be ready presently. Why don’t you regale me with stories of your adventures, Jim?”

“Me? I thought maybe you could tell me how great I was when you knew me.”

“Jim,” my Spock admonished. “Perhaps it is painful for him to speak of his T’hy’la.”

The old Vulcan actually smiled which had both Spock and I staring. “It does not bother me to speak of my Jim. I do miss him, though. Which is why I would prefer to hear of your travels.” He sat across from us at the breakfast bar. “The dreams you used to speak of. Are they gone now?”

I took a sip of the tea. I didn’t really know what to say. I still had nightmares sometimes of the time I had been abducted and tortured by the Klingons. And the nightmares of Khan and death lingered still.

My Spock’s hand covered mine. “He does have them. It is something we continue to work on together.”

I nodded. “Yeah. But, um, let’s talk of something else. How about all those cute little Vulcan children we saw on the way to your house?”

“Do not get any ideas, Ashayam,” Spock said, eying me.

“Well, maybe not now while we’re still flying around the galaxy, but maybe after, we could have a nice logical child or two.”

“And when do you think you will give up flying around the galaxy?”

“Hmm. Well.”

Spock nodded. “I did not think so.” He turned back to the ambassador. “Is that plomeek soup I smell?”

“It is indeed. Jim, why do you not tell me of your recent time on Rigel V?”

I nodded. “All right. Rigel V. Well, first there was this big lizard—”

“A Gorn,” Spock said.

“Yeah, whatever.  He spit fire or something.”

“He did not.”

But the ambassador’s eyes were lit up with amusement and even my own Spock stared at me raptly and I could not deny that having the attention of two Vulcans happened to be pretty damn awesome.  


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was…interesting. Besides the plomeek soup, which of course I knew about since my Spock ate it, Ambassador Spock made various vegan dishes of various colors including blue and purple and I stopped listening to the names when I couldn’t really pronounce them anyway.

“So, you really aren’t going to tell me about my awesomeness from where you’re from?”

Ambassador Spock’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Jim, you know I do not intend to give you information that might influence your timeline. Finding different ways of asking the same question will not change my mind.”

“Seriously? Can’t you talk in vague terms or something? I mean come on. Did I face the Gorn in your time?”

“Captain, why do you persist in calling that James Kirk you? You are not the same person,” Spock said, giving me the equivalent of a Vulcan glare.  

“Close enough.” I smiled at the ambassador. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“You are remarkably similar, although younger than my Jim. There are, of course, differences.”

“Similar, but not the same. “ Spock very nearly sighed.

“This dish is pretty good,” I said, tapping the edge of my fork on some purple mushy stuff. “Did I—I mean did _your_ Jim like it?”

“It was one of his favorite dishes,” the ambassador said. “Which is why I chose to serve it. I wondered if you would also like it.”

“You’re so thoughtful.”

“Yes. Indeed you are,” Spock said coolly.

“I have some things I would like to show you after dinner, Jim.” The ambassador looked toward Spock. “Of course you are welcome to also view them.”

“I will,” Spock said.

After dinner, Ambassador Spock told us to leave the dishes and he would attend them later. My Spock made more tea in the kitchen while the Ambassador and I went to a small sofa and the Ambassador brought out a box which he set on his lap.

“What is this?” I asked, scooting close to the elderly Vulcan.

“It is a box of mementoes I thought you might wish to see.”

“Yeah? I’d love to.”

The ambassador looked at me then and smiled ever so slightly. “You have a wisp of hair out of place.”

“Hmm?”

He reached over to brush hair off my forehead.

And then Spock suddenly wedged himself between me and the ambassador on the couch. There was no room for him really but he sort of sat half on me and half on his old counterpart, forcing the old man to scoot over so Spock would fit. “I would like to see these mementoes also.”

“Um, okay.” I offered him a smile but he stared back at me, his dark eyes more than a little fiery. I felt our bond flare to life, potent and strong.

_Mine._

_Yes, of course yours._

_You are flirting._

_Maybe but isn’t it with you?_

_He is not me, I have told you before. You are mine. Mine._

_Yours._

_Behave._

_I am not really flirting. He’s really old._

_James Kirk._

_Okay._

“What do you have there, sir? Spock and I would like to see.”

And the ambassador reached into the box to pull out the first item.


	3. Chapter 3

“This first item is one of Jim’s many commendations.”

I smiled and held it in the palm of my hand. “That’s really cool. What did he do for this one?”

“He saved the Earth from destruction. Again.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the pride and love I saw in the ambassador’s eyes. “He was really something, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. But you are quite special as well.”

My Spock scooted closer still to me. He squished me against the side of the sofa. “Agreed. _My_ Jim is special.”

The ambassador’s eyes twinkled. He pulled out a holo picture. It was a picture of him, Jim Kirk, and Bones. All of _his_ time. My fingers actually shook as I held the holo picture.  They were all about ten years older than the three of us were, but it was very clearly them, us. There were minor differences. We were not exact copies, but I mean they looked enough like us I had trouble breathing.  

“Wow. This is—this is so amazing. I don’t even know what to say,” I admitted. “That you would show this to me. “ I smiled. “Thank you.”

“This was taken during the second year of our five year mission,” he said. “A dignitary on one of the planets we’d visited took the picture and later sent it to Jim.”

“It’s fantastic.”

“And here.” It was his turn for his fingers to shake as he took out one more holo picture. It was his Jim Kirk and he was dressed in an Admiral’s uniform. It was strange to see myself at that age. Or what I would look like then anyway. Maybe. The headache was coming again.  

My Spock took the picture and stared at it, then me. “He was quite ascetically pleasing at this age.”

Smiling, I handed it back to the elder Spock when he seemed anxious to have it back. He had other things, looked like letters in the box, with my handwriting for heaven’s sake, and how weird was that, but he closed it and held it close to him. Seeing him like this made me suddenly very sad.

“You carried all these things with you even after he was gone, didn’t you?”

He nodded. “They were all I had left of him. Of our life together.”

“Do I—do I make you sad? Seeing me but knowing I am not him?”

My Spock took my hand in his and stroked his thumb over my palm, soothing me.

“There is a little sadness, Jim. You are very much like him, in ways I do not think you realize even still, and you will become more like he was as you age and seek more adventure. But at the same time having you here, alive again, also gives me great pleasure.” He sighed a little. “I grow fatigued. I do not wish to end our evening, but I find that I must.”

“Oh, I totally understand. I’d like the chance to see you again tomorrow before we see Sarek if that is all right with you,” I said as both Spock and I rose from the couch.

The ambassador walked with us to the front door. “That would be very agreeable. I would be gratified if you, too, came to see me before you leave, Spock.”

Spock nodded. “I would accompany Jim to see you even without your request, so I will be here.”

I rolled my eyes and embraced the ambassador, holding him close and tightly for several moments. I was aware of Spock standing stiffly nearby, near aggression radiating from him, but I ignored it. He’d have to get over my affection for his counterpart.

Finally we released each other just as I thought Spock was going to put himself between us once more. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Indeed. Live long and prosper, Jim.”

“Live long and prosper.”

Spock was silent as we made our way to the beam up point. I was pensive myself thinking about how lonely the ambassador must be. I couldn’t imagine life without Spock.

“Energize,” I said as we reached the spot.

We re-emerged on the Enterprise and still Spock said nothing as we headed into the turbolift.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when he stepped around me and stopped the turbolift.

“Spock—”

I was slammed against the wall and my hands held above my head as he growled. “Mine!” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Uh, Spock, yeah, yours, but, um, we’re in the turbolift. Wanna let me go?”

“Mine,” he simply growled again. He leaned forward as though to kiss me but instead his teeth ensnared my lips, their sharpness piercing through the flesh of my bottom lip, drawing blood. Spock’s hand covered my crotch and he squeezed. My eyes rolled back.

“Spock,” I gasped out. “What the hell—”

His tongue thrust inside my mouth and I tasted my own blood. He kissed me hard, brutally, I could barely catch my breath. And then suddenly his mouth was gone and he was pushing me to my knees.  

I hesitated, we were in the damn turbolift after all, but Spock’s fingers dug into my hair. I unzipped his pants and reached into to pull his already stiff cock from his briefs. I swallowed down the head, my hand closing around the bottom of the shaft as he fed his cock further into my mouth.

“Mine,” Spock ground out, as though that were all he could say.

My own cock had risen and was now pressing uncomfortably against my pants. I sucked Spock down, swallowing as I did, to the root, deep throating him. His fingers tightened in my hair, tugging, almost painful. He thrust against me, fucking my mouth, growling low.

I gripped his thighs because he was in danger of knocking me over with the way he plowed my mouth. I could tell by his actions, his growls, he was getting very close. I sucked harder, deeper still, feeling him hit the back of my throat. I forced away the gag reflex and concentrated on giving Spock pleasure.

Spock tensed, his leg muscles going rock hard, and then he was coming, his seed filling my mouth, as he growled, “Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine,” over and over.

He pulled out of me and before I could even catch my breath, Spock reached down to pull me to my feet. His mouth found mine in a crushing kiss and I fisted his uniform as his tongue thrust deeply inside. He moved his hand between our bodies and covered my bulging crotch squeezing me.

Gasping I pulled away from his hand. “Not here. I don’t want to come in my pants where the crew can see.”

Spock’s dark eyes stared back at me fiery and lust filled. “Mine.”

I laughed. “Yes, babe. Yours. Only yours. And you can prove it over and over again all you want. But not here. My quarters, your quarters. Anybody’s quarters. But now, please. I want you.”

He looked down, tucked himself in, and zipped up his pants. He nodded and I re-started the turbolift.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but it ended where I wanted it


	5. Chapter 5

I got the feeling Spock wanted to go straight to my quarters without stopping as we stepped off the turbolift, but we were immediately hailed by Scotty as he came down the corridor.

“Captain! Commander!”

I smiled and slapped him on the arm. “Hey, Scotty. What’s up?”

Spock stood very close to me. He didn’t touch me, but he stood closer than he usually did and he glared openly at Scotty.

“I have some free time, wondering if you might like to join me for a drink,” Scotty said.

Spock growled so I cleared my throat in the hopes Scotty wouldn’t hear. “You know, normally, I’d be all over that, seriously, but Spock’s not feeling well and so I was just taking him to rest.”

“Oh.”

I hated to see the disappointment on my engineer’s face but I was dealing with an extra horny Vulcan who I was pretty damn sure wasn’t about to sit through a drink with Mr. Scott.

“My apologies for the inconvenience, Mr. Scott,” Spock said coolly, his voice even more hard and emotionless than usual.

Well, at least he was forming whole sentences.

“That’s all right, Commander. Captain, maybe once you get the Commander settled.”

“Maybe,” I said easily. I patted his shoulder again and we moved off.

“Is it completely necessary to touch his person?”

“Who? What?”

“Mr. Scott. You put your hand on him twice in thirty point two seconds.”

“Did I?" I shrugged.

We stopped at my quarters and before I could open it Spock stepped around me and punched in the code rapidly. The door barely swooshed open before he shove me inside.

“Hey!”

But I was slammed into the nearest wall, his hands tearing at my uniform tunic.

“Wait, hey, wait. You know, I _am_ still the captain!”

“I do not know why you persist in provoking me,” Spock said, ripping my gold tunic down the middle. “You already know I find you to be extremely aesthetically pleasing and that I desire no one else, yet you repeatedly seek immature reassurances.”

“What? Immature reassurances? I don’t—”

His fingers tugged at the collar of my black undershirt.  “Do you enjoy making me pant after you?”

“Well, I mean, really, who wouldn’t?”

The black shirt ripped and his eyes grew darker still. Okay, wrong answer.

“You know you can’t keep ripping up my clothes. Starfleet’s gonna start asking questions about why I need so many uniforms.”

Spock lifted me off the floor and pulled off my boots.

“Are you in Pon Farr again? You can’t be right? I mean wasn’t that three months ago? Didn’t you say seven years—?”

“Be quiet,” he snarled as he tore my pants off. He was glaring at me much like he had when his fingers wrapped around my throat.

“Spock,” I gasped, totally aroused by his power, his lack of control when he was usually so controlled.

He held me up now against the wall, naked, with only one hand while the other wrapped loosely around my throat. I was the one panting now. His fingers squeezed just a little and then he let go of my throat to unfasten his pants, taking out only his cock, which had become hard again.

I swallowed thickly. “Don’t we need lube? I mean I love you and all but dry fucking is just not my thing.”


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment Spock just stared at me and I opened my mouth to tell him lube was an order or something when he finally released me and lowered me to the floor.

“Do not move,” he said curtly. He turned away and grabbed the lube that lay next to our bed. He put the lube in my hand and then picked me up off the floor once more, squashed against the wall.

“The bed would be more comfortable,” I suggested with a grin.

“Did I not tell you to cease speaking?”

I raised my _human_ brow. “And did I not tell you I am the Captain?”

He shook his head. “Not here. I am your commander here.”

Okay, that just sent a fucking thrill straight to my cock. I licked my lips. “Yeah?” Okay so not the most brilliant response but damn his dark eyes were all fiery and his skin slightly flushed and hell if we were in for some marathon sex I was totally ready!

I held out the lube. “You wanna or should I, Commander?”

He took the tube from me and squeezed out a huge amount. My eyes went a little wide as he hiked up my legs and thrust two fingers inside me.

My eyes at half-mast, I couldn’t hold back a groan. “Spock, oh, God. Spock.”

A third finger entered me, pushing deep inside my ass, rubbing against my prostate, causing sparks beneath my eyelids.

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip and my cock was so hard I reached for it.

“No,” Spock growled. “Not until I tell you.”

“Ah, come on, Spock.”

His lips crushed mine, stealing any other words I might have said, stealing my breath, too.

Fingers slipped from my body and he lined up his cock at my entrance. He still wore his uniform. Somehow me being naked while only his cock was out made me crazy.

Spock slammed into me, pushing in balls deep, with a deep growl of, “ _Mine_.”

“Yours. Always. Just…just. Oh, God.” His fingers formed on my psi-points, probing my mind as he probed my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he rode me hard and fast, deep and thoroughly.    

I moved my hand down between our bodies and grasped my cock. This time he didn’t try to stop me. I felt him touch the pleasure points of my mind as my fist wrapped around my shaft and stroked.

“Ffffuck,” I gasped, feeling a mind orgasm rock through me even as cum splurted out of my cock.

Spock rutted frantically, not stopping as he thrust into me again and again. He lifted me from the wall and tossed me down on the desk, never breaking the joining of our bodies.

Much like the Pon Farr we’d had only three months before, Spock seemed insatiable, driving me almost brutally. But mixed with the sexual aggression, love poured from the bond.

“T’hy’la,” Spock groaned filling me with his seed.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came to I was on our bed, still naked, and hard all over again. Maybe I was having my own Pon Farr. Could humans have Pon Farr?

_No._

_Oh. Well, then why am I so horny?_

_You  are always horny._

Well, yeah, I guess I usually was. Spock was right about that. Spock lay on top of me, big surprise there since I always seemed to play the bottom role, not that I was complaining. And he was lifting me up on my hands and knees.

“Wait, am I even conscious?”

His sigh moved the hairs on the back of my neck.

“Are you not speaking?” He scooted my legs apart and newly slicked fingers entered me.

“Oh, fuck,” I gasped pushing back against the invading fingers. “I’m not the only one who’s horny.”

I had no idea how long I was out or how I even got to the bed, but my back was still slicked with sweat. His finger withdrew and he gripped my hipbones. He was now as naked as I was , I noticed, craning my neck to look behind me.

Spock’s dark hair was a mess, strands standing every which way, but his cheeks were flushed and his dark eyes burning with desire.

_Love you._

_And I you, Ashayam._

Then he was inside me again pounding fierce and hard with a possessiveness that quickly spiraled my own arousal to near fever pitch.

It wasn’t long before he withdrew to flip me on my back, but he was inside me almost immediately, fucking me deep. He reached a hand for my cock and pumped it in time to the thrusts in my body and I was lost.

****

“I don’t think I can move ever again,” I said a long time later. Every part of me was sore, but most especially my ass.

“I believe you are fond of exaggerating.”

“It’s not much of an exaggeration. Jeez. You stretched my hole out for like three days at least.”

“Captain!”

I laughed. “You really are cute, you know that?” I yawned. “So, what the hell anyway? Not that I’m complaining.”

“It very much sounds like a complaint.”

“No, no. Really. You can Pon Farr my ass anytime. But that wasn’t it, again, right?”

“No. It was brought on by your excessive display of flirting with my counterpart.”

“Isn’t jealousy illogical?”

“Indeed. But you seem to bring out the illogic in me.”

I sighed contentedly. “I love hearing that. I love knowing I can affect you as much as you affect me.”

“I do not wish to live my life with you testing me.”

“I’m not,” I protested.

Spock leaned over me, his eyes darkly intense. “Flirting with the ambassador was hardly your first time of flirting. You do it with alarming frequency.”

“But none of it means anything, Spock. I love you. You must know that from the bond if nothing else.”

“Some would say love and coitus are not necessarily interchangeable. You yourself once engaged in frequent encounters. ”

“That was the old me. The one who didn’t have you,” I reminded him.

“Nevertheless, I do not find the flirting with others pleasurable.”

“I will try to keep it to a minimum.”

He nodded. “Very well.”

I reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “Listen, I’m serious about something.”

“What, Ashayam?”

“You, me, Vulcan child. Children. You know? Someday. I’d really love a little Spock. Or Spockette.”

The eyebrow shot up far on that. “Spockette?”

I grinned.  

“Captain, this may be something you are not aware of, though I do doubt it, but neither of us is female.”

“Yeah, sure. But there are surrogates, right? Or maybe an orphan or something. I think that would be so awesome.”

Spock nodded. “I will consider it. For the future.”

“Yeah the future.” I yawned again.

He leaned down to kiss me. “Rest, T’hy’la. I will wake you later when it is time to dine with my father.”

“’Kay. Love you.

“And I you.”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Or is it? ;)  
> You never know with me as I have something to follow this up eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic related to The Bond Between Them. It is not necessary to read that first but it might be more enjoyable if you do.


End file.
